


If only we had a rope

by Wugbug



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Embarrassed Vegeta, F/M, Implied kink, Just a short silly thing, Just discussions of it, Rope Bondage, Sub Vegeta, This was just a stupid idea I had, no actual sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wugbug/pseuds/Wugbug
Summary: A mysterious energy has Goku acting feral and uncontrollable! If only they had a rope that was specifically designed to be able to hold an immensely powerful Saiyan! Vegeta may have a solution, although the embarrassment might kill him.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	If only we had a rope

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb but I thought it was funny. Don't ask what the mysterious energy is, it was just an excuse to have Vegeta publicly embarrassed and acknowledged for the sub he is.

“Vegeta! Hold him down!” Piccolo yelled as Goku barreled erratically towards the other saiyan. Vegeta braced himself as Goku swung his fist wildly. 

He grabbed Goku's arm and spun him around, pinning his arms behind him. It was unusually easy to subdue him in his altered state. 

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Vegeta yelled at the other fighters. 

“He got hit by that strange energy and he started freaking out!” Krillin shouted over Goku’s animalistic growls.

“Damn Kakarot! You idiot!” Vegeta grumbled as he clenched his arms around the larger man, trying to prevent him from thrashing out of his grip.

“Can you hold him?” Krillin asked, stance ready to jump out of the way if Vegeta failed at containing Goku.

“If he would just! stop! squirming!” Vegeta struggled to keep the out of control Goku contained. Goku wasn't using anywhere near his full strength, but he was larger than Vegeta and that made him awkward to grapple. 

“This isn't going to last! Who knows how long it's going to take to cure him. Vegeta can't hold him that long!” Tien stated what they all knew. Vegeta glared at him for doubting his Goku wrangling abilities, but even he knew that Tien was right. He wished Bulma was here. She would have an idea of what to do. But no, she was off dealing with the Dragon Ball issue with 18 and the kids and no one knew when they would be back. 

He thought back at the inventions that he had tested for her, hoping to remember one that might be helpful in this situation. If only she had invented a Super Saiyan proof cage or something!

“If only we had a rope!” Krillin said desperately to no one in particular. It was scary to see his powerful best friend so out of control. He could destroy all of them by accident while he was like this. 

“A rope couldn’t hold you, much less him.” Piccolo said dismissively. 

“Maybe Bulma could make one that could!” Krillin suggested excitedly before remembering her absence and their short timeline.

Vegeta’s frown deepened, a memory solidifying in his mind at the mention of a rope. The context was so different he didn’t think of it at first. 

Goku struggled and his foot slammed against the tiled floor of the Lookout. It cracked and sent shockwaves throughout the ground, making the fighters nearly lose their balance. 

“We don't have time for that!” Tien shouted as Vegeta fought to keep his grip. “We need something now!”

Vegeta hesitated, unsure if he should say anything. Then Goku’s elbow collided with his nose and he decided he really couldn't take this much longer. 

“Bulma already made something that might work.” Vegeta said, as calmly as he could while trying to restrain a struggling Saiyan. 

Krillin grinned. “She really thinks of everything! She must have predicted this exact scenario happening someday.” 

Vegeta felt a blush creep up his face and he hoped the others would mistake it for anger or exertion. “Yes. That's why.” he lied. 

“Do you know where it is in her lab?” Yamcha asked. “We should go get it!” 

“I'll do it myself. You guys would just make a mess.” Vegeta was immediately regretting speaking up. 

Tien shook his head. “You have to keep Goku from doing any more damage. She'll just have to deal with the mess.”

Vegeta swore and Goku nearly escaped, wrenching one arm free. He tried to swipe at Krillin who had wandered too close. Vegeta knocked Goku's legs out from under him, slamming him into the ground and holding him there. 

“Just tell us what it looks like. Maybe one of her assistants can find it.” Piccolo suggested. 

Vegeta could probably hold Goku there for another few hours. There was no need for this nonsense. 

But then Goku nearly threw him off and he knew he was being stupid. 

‘It's not in the lab.” Vegeta muttered. 

“What?” Krillin wasn't able to make out anything Vegeta had said. 

Vegeta cursed each and everyone of these idiots. And goddamn Kakarot. And whatever this strange new enemy was. And especially Bulma for her weird (but wonderful) ideas. “I said, it's not in the lab.”

“Where is it then?” Yamcha asked, a horrible thought crystalizing in his brain. 

Goku thrashed, hitting him in the stomach, nearly winding him. Vegeta sighed, knowing he was going to regret this. 

“Our bedroom, master bedroom in the east wing. In the bedside table on her side, the left side. It's in a small capsule, the one with a . . . A heart on it. IGNORE everything else in it. If you say one word about it, I'll fucking murder you.” Vegeta glared to cover his mortification. Having to reveal details about his intimate life, and such an embarrassing part of it, was a form of torture unlike any that he had endured in his years with Frieza. 

The other watched him with a variety of expressions on their faces, ranging from confused (Gohan) to distressed (Yamcha) to amused (Krillin). Piccolo rolled his eyes, not understanding and being glad for it.

“I'm not entirely sure what's going on but I can get it?” Gohan suggested slowly when no one spoke. As a recently married man, he wasn't completely innocent and he assumed based on context clues that this was about sex, but he wasn’t entirely sure what role a rope would play in intimate relations. He was frankly curious and ready to take this as a learning opportunity. 

“No you will fucking not.” Vegeta scanned the group, trying to determine who was the least terrible option. "Piccolo, you get it. Quickly!" 

"You actually want us to tie Goku up with your kinky sex rope?" Tien looked horrified and Vegeta’s face burned as he imagined ways of murdering him.

"Believe me," he grunted as Goku's elbow connected with his gut. "There is nothing I want less. But we're running out of options."

Yamcha raised an eyebrow. "So you're admitting it's a kinky sex rope."

Vegeta was legitimately debating murdering every single person on this planet. It would be so easy. Just let Goku go and murder each and everyone of them.

His arms remained tightly locked around his rival and he growled. "Just fucking get it."

Hours later, with the battle won and everything returned to normal, Goku commented on how silky and nice feeling the rope they had tied him up with was. 


End file.
